


Dery Wonka sentences

by ikikaerenaiyokatta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autism, Canon Autistic Character, Fear, Frogs, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikikaerenaiyokatta/pseuds/ikikaerenaiyokatta
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 13





	Dery Wonka sentences

1

Astral projection is an easy task for me, upon falling asleep I open my eyes and look down on my sleeping form. This power grants me the ability to do great things, like 

Manifesting myself into the mirror in the wayv dorm bathroom so I can watch hendery wake up in the middle of the night from a wet dream, hurry to the bathroom and try to rinse the cum off his thighs.

2

Hendery unblinkingly staring at the image on his phone, stroking his throbbing cock. suddenly he receives another instagram notification that he was tagged in a frog picture so he drops his phone, wincing with fear but his dick is still hard in his hand

he strokes harder 

3

Accidentally, you step on and break one of Hendery's stim toys, something neon orange covered in nubs. Stomach first on the bed you're pinned down before you can apologize.

Hendery’s unwavering thousand yard stare as he pushes your face deeper and deeper into the pillow until you can’t breathe but he keeps thrusting even as you scrabble at the bedsheets and try to scream at him to stop

4

hendery pins you to the bed staring directly into your eyes but not seeing you, he holds up a camera with his left had as his right hand pushes harder and harder into your ribcage, the shutter clicks and clicks again as you try to squirm out of his grasp, his vacant stare boring through you

sickeningly you realize he's synchronizing the clicks of the shutter with each of your pained gasps and the clicking only gets faster as his fingers dig into your solar plexus and tear through the skin and muscle holding your ribcage together letting blood seep into the sheets


End file.
